


The Inferno

by Emhalo



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-07 12:02:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18410243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emhalo/pseuds/Emhalo
Summary: The Z-fighters are getting ready for Mai and Trunks wedding when a mysterious but familiar stranger shows up with a message of doom from another universe. On hiatus for now.





	1. Messenger of Doom

You don't need to have read any of my previous work to read this and as you can imagine I don't own Dragon Ball, Z, or Super.

* * *

The grey and white hallways of the base glowed red as the warning lights turned on and sirens blared. Running through the halls are three power suited figures. Their armor is grey-green with helmets that masked their faces. The armor seemed Saiyan-like but different. The armor is full body that clearly has power flowing through it. A circle exists in both palms where one can fire energy from.

The group rush into a room and close the door. One of the groups is playing with the controls and gets the door and walls covered with an energy field. A defensive feature no doubt. Their voices are altered by their helmets, possibly to made to make them sound more intimating.

The Lead said, "I knew those Id's were going to be trouble."

Two "No, you didn't."

Three "I agree. you said it was going to be fine."

The intercom overhead blared 'Intruder alert' Over and over again. As the three made their way deeper into the room as it lite to greet them. It was a mostly empty room aside from the large desk like control panel in front of a large hollow circle that was connected to the ground.

Lead "That's it…I hope you can actually use it."

Two "I can. Our helpful allies have already programed it. All I have to do is turn it on."

Three "Sounds good."

The second rushed down to the control panel and began to press buttons as the gate lite up. Power flowed into the gate. Arced lightning met in the middle as a swirling flat portal began to open up. It looked like a tunnel. While the lead and third watched the spectacle. The door to the room began to shake as the men outside it began to break in and the shield began to fail.

Three "Well there as quick as ever."

Lead "So, what's the chances that we're going to end up in a billion pieces?"

Two "Since I'm absolute sure that they have already used it and successfully at that so, no chance."

Three "We're about to go to a different place with a different history."

Lead "A better history."

Two "Alright it's ready for one!"

The lead stepped forward took a breath and was about to step into the multi-colored tunnel when the door exploded. The lead turned to look to see the black cloaked figure that came forward.

Three yelled for the lead to 'Go!' as he charged the figure. He was sliced in half by a red glowing ki blade with ease as a result. Blood stained the floor as the figure breathed a heavy machine-like way like something out of a certain series of movies moved forward.

The lead lunged backwards and was sent flowing down the cosmic stream. Two smashed the controls so that they couldn't follow, as less flashy grey and white power armored figures entered in support of the imposing black cloaked figure.

The black cloaked figure march forward and grabbed the young rebel by her throat. The black cloaked figure had gantlets sharp as black as the rest of suit. He spoke out of his skull front from his mask in a heavily altered deep but calm voice asked, "Where did she just go?"

* * *

The lead appeared in a purple ball on a side street of West city. It had appeared in a crater that the energy seemed to make. The power armor that it was wearing was smoking from the heat. It was a sunny day that seemed to clash with the situation the figure was in.

The alley the she had appeared in was in the rough side of town. Graffiti covered the brick walls around her. It was loud and unfamiliar to her. Such expression we're uncommon perhaps in her world.

She looked around and saw a group of punks that were walking down the alley. One had neon green hair. Another had a swastika on his arm with a skin head. The third was wearing an altered Red Ribbon army uniform and had a ton of the old army symbols pinned to the shirt.

The otherworldly soldier gave a growl as it looked them. The punks noticed the figure.

Skin head punk "Well looks like we got a weirdo in our alley."

The female green haired neon punk "Maybe he's a friend of that Saiyaman or something?"

Red Ribbon punk "Who cares this freak probably doesn't money."

The fighter "I need a phone."

Ribbon and the Green punk scoffed. Skin head chuckled "That's funny we rob you; you don't rob us."

The fighter repeated "I need a phone."

Both the skin head and ribbon punk pulled out their guns pointing at the soldier.

Ribbon punk got closer looking to beat the person but then he got close and in a single motion the soldier swiped and his arm below his elbow came off. He gave off a scream as he collapsed to the ground probably dead.

Skin head punk was shocked but then opened fired on the figure. The bullets merely bounced off the armor and the soldier raised its arm and pointed its palm at the man's head. It fired out a ki beam that struck his head and his head exploded.

The green hair punk girl seeing this was crying and cowering against a wall as the fighter came towards her. "Your phone please."

The girl quickly handed her phone over and was allowed to flee as the soldier looked up the location of Capsule Corporation and Bulma Briefs.

* * *

The sun was shining into a lecture hall where Professor Gohan was teaching his class. He had on glasses his normally spiky wild raven hair was heavily combed down. Though it was coming back up as the day had dragged on. Behind him was a chalk board, that was covered with equations and complex writing on it.

Gohan was dressed like the Professor that he was with a puke green sweater and dress pants. He was built physically still like he was like when he had fought Super Buu or went to the Universal Tournament.

Gohan "The many worlds theory states that there are many different universes. Now let's just say that a while ago some confirmation to that theory arrived. What it means is that possible every decision and possibility that didn't happen in this universe could have happened in another universe."

A student raised her hand "Does that mean Professor that none of our actions or decisions matter?"

Gohan shrugged "That's more of a question for Professor Lee's philosophy class. Science is just about what is, not about right-wrong or mattering. What I will tell you, is that you still make decision's like they do matter if you don't want to go insane." (Gohan looked up to see the clock.) "Well it looks like that's all the time we have today."

The bell rung as the student got up and left. Gohan was starting to gather his things when he picked up his phone and called Videl.

Gohan "Honey I'm on my way."

Videl "Good. Are you going to come and help out us at Bulma's?"

Gohan "Absolutely do you need anything..." (He slowed down when he looked to see two men entering his classroom. The two men wore black suits with sunglasses.) "Hey, I'll call you back, something just came up." (He hung up.) "Hello, can I help you gentlemen?"

Dark-skinned G-man asked, "Professor Son?" Gohan nodded.

The pale looking G-man reached into his jacket and took out his Id. Gohan saw what was next to it, his pistol. He showed his Id and it said (United Nation Intelligence Taskforce Captain Richard Johnson). The other darker skinned man showed his badge from the same group, but it said (Lieutenant Nicholas Johnson).

Rick "Professor Son your Planet needs you. An anomaly of an extradimensional nature was just detected and you're on the short list for dealing with it."

Nick "So, we need you to come with us."

Gohan "Is this about Bulma and my project?"

Rick "We weren't told. All we know is that we have been unable to reach Bulma and we need you to just come with us to Capsule Corps."

Gohan nodded and the three made their way.

* * *

Bulma scream into the phone "WELL THE CAKE BETTER BE HERE ON TIME OR I'LL HAVE YOUR JOB!" She broke the phone as tossed it on the ground. The former president of Capsule Corps was red faced with anger.

The blue haired woman who looked much younger then she actually was (thanks to the eternal dragon). She was dressed at the moment like she was when she was younger. She was in a really old outfit that she may have had since her days adventuring with Goku. It was an old pink dress with her name on it. She had been smoking but had bitten off the filter and the but was now on the ground.

Everyone one in the room was silence from her friends to employees. They had come to ready her house for the extravagant celebration a wedding. The massive wedding being prepared was on par with a royal wedding (it technical was from a Saiyan prospective). There was even going to be press, government officials, the King, celebrities and their friends and family.

Chi-Chi was their next to her seeming to share in her old friend's rage. She was dress as traditional as always. She looked far more her age then Bulma as the grandmother she was. She knew that it wasn't the fact that the cake wasn't on track. She knew the feeling of a child getting married. It makes a woman feel a century older.

Chi-Chi "Don't worry. Tomorrow is going to work out. I promise you."

There were now tears on Bulma's eyes as she and Chi-Chi hugged. Bulma between the sobs "I…this day…my boy… and soon my daughter."

Chi-Chi "I know." She coed trying to calm her.

Videl who was dressed quite plainly in a white skirt and sneaker came to join them. The three hugged. She understood that soon Pan was probably going to find someone soon.

Oolong who was had drafted into helping but who had been mostly dragging his feet was smirking at this "Isn't it supposed to be soon to be wife who becomes the bridezilla not the mother in law?" He was just wearing overalls.

Yamcha who was next to him "Yeah but this is Bulma. It might as well be her second marriage at this point." The former bandit with the scar face was wearing a simple white t-shirt and jeans.

18 threw the two a dirty look "You've never had kids you don't know the horror of this moment or felt it coming." She was dressed quite plainly.

Yamcha "Yeah well…Unlike Vegeta I would have been here for this. Instead of off training."

Tights who was here for the wedding "Hey he's still on the planet." She had on a dress with flowers on it.

Tarble in his most regal Saiyan armor "My brother and Kakarrot are just doing some lite sparing. It would be normal for Trunks to have it out with Mai's father first, but a fight normally must occur before an event like this. You know if your traditionalist." The small Saiyan had been invited along with his wife. It was his nephew's wedding after all and Bulma had used Whis to find him. Gure was with him and she was dressed like oddly, but it must have been Tech-Tech formal.

Oolong "Yeah well they could be helping. But I suppose if I could blow up planets I wouldn't be here."

Yamcha "Shouldn't Master be here?"

Oolong "Yeah but he came down with an allergy to work but he will be here for the wedding and the open bar."

Jaco in his elite patrolman uniform with his yellow eyes "I should have thought of that."

Tights punched the elite arm "Not on your life."

Yamcha "I hope that Trunks is having fun before he gets chained to Mai."

Chi-Chi stomped her feet and cracked the floor beneath "Are you all supposed to be working!" The group scattered like cockroaches when the light is turned on.

Meanwhile out side the fighter in the power armor arrived outside Capsule Corporation. Capsule guards attempted to stop the power armored fighter but were easily repelled by simply turning on a sort of shield. One of the guards pressed the panic button as the figure marched towards the entrance with unknown intent.

* * *

Trunks bloodshot eyes opened up to see the back of Mai's head. He and her were naked. They must have fallen asleep embracing one another. His mouth tasted like vomit. His head was throbbing with pain.

The room was trashed. Their clothing was strewn about the floor. Light was flooding in because they must had knocked down the curtains and the light just burned. Trunks groaned at the feel of the sun on his back and at his side because of this he began to move. His movement and noise woke Mai. She also woke with a groan.

Mai weakly and painfully "Do you have a gun?"

Trunks the same "You think if I did, I wouldn't have already used it?"

Mai inched to a side of the bed that didn't have light beating down on it. While Trunks stumbled up to look for the bathroom.

He found the toilet and began to piss as Mai covered her ears "Do you have to pee so loud?"

Trunks "I know its like fingers on a chalk board." It stopped and he came back into the bedroom. He laid right next to her and they cuddled.

Mai "Did you even wash your hands?"

Trunks "It was just pee."

Mai "Gross…If I was sure I was going to die if I got up…" She merely groaned as she lost the track of what she was saying.

Trunks "We really shouldn't drink this much when we're on our island."

Mai "Drink… After this I'm never drinking again."

Trunks huffed "Yeah right. Heard that before."

Mai determined "I'm serious."

Trunks "Sure…whatever you say." It was silence for a time.

Mai "Do you remember what happened?"

Trunks "Vaguely… Goten broke up with Paris again.

Mai "Typical... It always happens when news of your sister comes up."

Trunks "Yeah well fuck Rome."

Mai "You sound like Goten."

Trunks "He's a biased source but still I don't like that guy either. That man is an ass. I'd rather Goten be my brother instead of that guy."

Mai "He's the Prime Minister."

Trunks "He's a douche."

There was a loud thud on the door to the hotel room. Both groaned and cringed at the noise. Neither wanted to deal with it. But the knocking was followed by Goten's voice "Trunks! Man! We have trouble!"

Goten broke door the door and entered. Trunks hissed in frustration as his best friend that he now wished to murder entered. Trunks with venom in his voice "Goten my friend, my brother if you don't leave right now. I'll kill you and use your skin as a curtain."

Goten gave them a look over thinking to himself 'Man you two are trashed.' (Then said to them.) "Look your mom's in trouble!"

Trunks coming out of his daze "What?"

Goten "I just saw it on the news! Some 'Iron Man' wantabe tore through your front door and marched into your house!"

Trunks got up quickly, as his mind sobered up. His eyes were red, but the news was forcing him to move.

Mai got to her feet as well. She grabbed a pair of pants off the ground and handed to him "You're going to need these."

* * *

Bra was in her dress room as Marron and Pan waited outside with the secret service agents. Bra had sent the attendant to get more dresses and shoes.

Pan was dressed like the tomboy she was. She was in faded torn jeans. She wasn't a tall woman and she looked young despite being an adult much too her frustration. She had on her red bandana. She looked out of place in this store and with Marron and Bra, but they were old friends.

Marron with her black eyes is dress in a pink shirt a bit conservatively probably because of her parents. She had grown taller than her father but she short looking compared to Bra. Her hair wasn't in pigtails today merely allowed it to flow freely.

Bra merges from her changing room and her friends are aghast. She is dressed in a mini-skirt with thigh high boots a top that's merely a bra all in red leather. She absorbs the gasps with relish.

Bra "Well that's a good sign already. You two hate it. That probably means it good."

Marron nervously "You already have your bridesmaids dress."

Bra "Yeah but this is for the reception."

Pan sighed she thought she knew her friend's game "You really want to get daddy angry, don't you?"

Bra miffed "I'm an adult I can dress as I want. I don't care what Papa thinks about."

Marron sure of her conclusion "No Pan I'm pretty sure this is to make Rome's old heart stop or to make Goten jealous."

Bra hissed "That old crush is dead. I'm with a far more mature man now."

Pan "Yeah a man that is like 20 years older is far more mature than you in grandpa sort of way."

Bra growled "He's only 15 years older and he has goals unlike certain people's uncle."

Pan "Uncle Goten doing fine. Its you I'm worried about."

Bra "Well don't be! I'm not going upstage Mai, but people will be talking about me after this and when I'll get married. We'll give a year or so, but I plan for it to be even bigger." She said as she smiled at her engagement ring.

One of the secret service men put his hand to his ear as he listened to his earpiece. He talked to his wrist piece "Roger that!" (He turned to the girls.) "Ms. Briefs, Ms. Son, Ms. Lazuli we need to get you to a secure location."

Bra "Why?"

Secret service man "There was an attack at Capsule Corp. The Police and UNIT are dealing with it we need to get you to safety."

Bra was flustered but Pan merely smiled and said, "Sorry Marron were going to have to ditch you."

Marron sighed "Yeah… like normal."

Bra and Pan floated upward to the shock and surprise of the Service men. The two flew out of the room and were soon out a window.

Marron watching the men's reaction said, "The worst thing is that no one will believe you." (She sighed again then whispered.) "I really wish I could fly too."

* * *

A man in his late thirties with fake looking black hair and odd-looking eyes entered a massive room made of steel and concrete. He had come out a well-armed express elevator to the room. It was a bunker that he had come into. The room had electronic maps of the world on the walls, with cities and military bases on the map.

The man was rather slender and young looking. He was in a well-tailored dark green suit with a blood red long tie. He took his sunglasses off as he entered accompanied by agents. He looked a smug man a product of a wealth up bring that somehow ran as a populist.

In the room there was men mostly dressed in uniforms repressing the Planet's military. The Army, Navy, Marines, Air Force and UNIT around a big circular table.

Rome "Gentlemen… I hope this is as important as you say. I still have a wedding I need to go too tomorrow that I need to prep for." He said as he sat down.

General William 'Bill' Stryker of UNIT spoke "Mister Prime Minister. A short time ago an alarm went off that indicated that an extra-universal object appeared. We have been building with help of Capsule Corp a trans-dimension gateway. The sensors with the gate picked up the activity. The entity is metal and it when straight for Capsule Corp. We believe that the 'Earth Special Forces' i.e. the collection of aliens, superhumans and such we have no control over are going to engage them." The general was a white haired, blue eyed man that was old but still looked impressive.

Rome smiled "You mean my lady love's group?"

Bill "Yes sir."

Rome "Well what can we do?"

Bill "Typical nothing in this type of situation. That might change in the future, but these powers are far beyond us."

Rome "Yeah she is… So, you plan is to hide in this hole until they save the day?"

Bill "Yes."

Rome scoffed "I want a plane ready. I'm going to West City."

All the Generals and Admirals muttered to themselves in shock. None of them thought this was a good idea.

Bill "Mister Prime Minister that would be a terrible idea."

Rome seemed to not understand or care "What? The King's got his bunker. If I die the government will still be here. I have faith that my lady love will protect me. They didn't call me 'cyanide' in college for nothing. You've all been so timid with them. Well its high time they become a little bit closer to us as they are about to be my new family, and in Family you can trust."

* * *

The guards took out their sidearms and opened fired as the figure burst through the door. The figure hovered and it moved through the halls as it now seemed to sense who she was looking for. She passed a very scared Pilaf and Shu that she didn't even glance at they had been hiding from work when she burst through the wall.

The figure knocked through a wall and arrived in the back area where Bulma and the others were. Yamcha, Tarble, and 18 were in stance. Launch also arrived from a back room, holding a shotgun. She looked far older with clear signs of age, but the currently blonde version looked ready to throw down.

Launch "Hey jerk. Momma should have taught you how to knock!" Said as she pointed the shotgun at the figure.

The figure "I came for Bulma. The rest of you have no business with me."

Yamcha sarcastically "Yeah sure we'll just leave you with her…Oh right we're not stupid so, No!"

The figure "Yamcha, Launch … it is not my intention to fight you. You are not my enemies." The figure froze the moment it saw an angry Chi-Chi appear behind the fighters.

18 took the moment to attack. She lunged forward tacking the figure but the two instead of going the ground went upward. They went shooting up going through all of the floors until they we're a mile above capsule corp. The figure repelled 18 with an energy field.

The figure "Cyborg you may not be the same one that I know, but you shall not stop me from saving this world or mine. I will talk to Bulma."

18 unnerved "Wait you… You know who I am?"

The figure "Number 18 of Gero's design. Lazuli is your former name. Yes I know you. Now I must speak with Bulma."

Trunks arriving with Goten said "Hold on now. I got a bad hang over and killing my mom will only make it a hell of a lot worse."

The figure "So there are more oppresses on this planet Saiyan."

Goten "Wait you know about Saiyan's?" Asked as Pan and Bra arrived.

The figure "Saiyan's are humankind's oppressors at least in my reality."

Goten looked and blushed as he saw Bra's outfit, but he calmed himself he could angry or think about it later.

Pan was confused "Hey anyone else getting a really familiar feel from this gal?"

Goten "Yeah. She feels real familiar underneath all that armor."

Gohan's checks a bit red "Okay she feels familiar. Why did you just attack Bulma?"

The figure glared at Pan then oddly at Gohan like she was familiar with him "I didn't come here to fight. I came here to warn your world, that you are being invaded."

Trunks "What?"

The figure "A Saiyan came to my world. He conquered it and enslaved my race. He seeks more then his own world but your's too."

Said as Goku and Vegeta appeared in their Whis gi. Vegeta in his armor. Goku in his orange and blue.

Goku "So what's going on?"

The figure froze possibly in terror and rage.

Vegeta looked at the figure "Is that human wearing Saiyan armor?"

The figure growled and hissed in a rage then charged at Goku as she yelled "Sic semper tyrannis." Goku easily evaded her attacks and grabbed hold of her.

Goku "Wait what was that?"

Gohan taken aback "Thus always to Tyrants."

She struggled in Goku's grasp. She was like a captured animal clawing for freedom. If not for her helmet she would be biting.

Vegeta scoffed "Okay Kakarrot take off her helmet, I'm tried of hearing that voice already."

Goku nodded and reached for the helmet as she struggled. He took it off as she broke free to the stunned silence of those present as they all recognized her.

Her in this case very short black raven hair. Her blue eyes. Her fair skin but in this case marred scars of war. It was Videl that was hissing and snarling.

Gohan's heart practically stopped. His blush from earlier deepened. His mind was being flooded by images as his body was clearly reacting to her. He felt as he did his first time with Videl all of a sudden. The time he marked her. His mind was playing tricks on him he was sure of. The word 'mine' came to mind and she smelled really good. His mind was now somewhat focused on her.

Pan was the first to blurt out "Mom?"

The Videl X looked at her in confusion as she had no kids even though she thought the girl look like her mother from the vision.

Videl X was far less interested in Pan or Gohan but readied herself to attack Goku but was prevented as another hole opened up next to them.

* * *

The black cloaked figure waited in the shadows as the tech staff quickly repaired the gateway. An officer in a grey fascistic uniform approached the figure. He was a Grand Admiral of the Empire. The handled trident was a pin on his officer's cap. His eyes were purple as well as his hair. He was holding some sort of device in his hands.

Byzantium "My Prince. The traitor Erasa has yet to reveal her friend's plans."

Romulus "She must be given to Moff Teal, the MO (Moral Order) always gets better results. There is no reason to be concern. Its only my father reaction that I fear, but it wasn't my task to keep this a secret. I already gathered Videl's plan. She plans to tell that world of us. We must learn the reason for her treason then hand her back to her father. He will deal with her."

Byzantium "I know so little of this plot with the Gate."

Romulus "This is MO operation. It is for my father, my own, mine sibling's knowledge and those high up in the MO it is not for you. (He noticed the object in his hand.) "Is that for me?"

Byzantium "Yes my Prince." (He handed it to him.) "It's a recall device so that you can returned to this gate in our universe." (Romulus with ease attached the blac k lite up device to his power armor.) "The science division felt it was best that you had a way back in case you found trouble."

Romulus "I know will find trouble. Her presence has no doubt already attracted attention from those on the other side. She is after all a duplicate of a wife of one of them, but maybe I can grab her quickly."

Byzantium "But aren't you over their too?" Asked as the gateway sparked to life.

Romulus calmly stated, "Well it looks as though its time for me to make my entrance."

* * *

The swirling sphere appeared not far from were the group was and the dark figure appeared. He was in his black power armor that looked even more Saiyan then Videl's had been. In fact, it was not missed that he had a brown belt on that wasn't a belt around his waist. To the group this figure was also very, very familiar.

He spoke in his deep dark altered robotic voice "Interesting so most of them are already here."

Goten confused "So robotic space wizard just came for Sarah Conor. Today's weird."

Goku and Vegeta could sense that this man was far more of a threat then Videl had been. They stood ready.

Vegeta wryly "Okay who are you that we already know?"

Romulus "My name is Prince Romulus Gero crowned prince of the New Saiyan Empire. That woman is a fugitive of the Empire that I have come to collect."

The words hung in Vegeta's mind. It was kind of like when he met Cabba and when he had learned of Saiyan's in another universe, but this was a familiar face he felt, not really more Saiyans. How every the possibly existed that 'his' Saiyan's were in that universe.

Vegeta "So you're a Prince huh?"

Piccolo arrived having sensed the disturbance "On his human side maybe."

The black figure looked at Piccolo and sighed he knew who he was or at least who he was in this universe.

Romulus "You are quite observant Piccolo. It is quite odd to see myself here. You were a good teacher. But you are far too peaceful in this place, you let Kami win."

Piccolo "I found peace that is more than I can say for you. I gather."

Gohan growled at the invader "You're not taking Videl!" He said with his Saiyan side coming out.

Romulus was surrounded by a golden aura as he went Super Saiyan. Goku, Vegeta went Super Saiyan in response. Goku decided he should go first. He charged the other worlder but Romulus got by him. Romulus raced towards Videl but found Gohan in his mystic form waiting for him in front of Videl.

Gohan knocked him back then Vegeta attacked forcing the parallel Prince downwards before he flew up. Romulus was easily matching Vegeta in the speed department. They all came back at eye level. Romulus decided dropped his Super Saiyan aura. Probably deciding that this wasn't going work.

Goku "Something is telling me your hold back and I'd like to see what you can really do."

Vegeta "I agree with the clown."

Romulus look at Goku "You look like him. You even sound like him, but your eyes are soft. They don't speak of horror like his do. My father is a real Saiyan you are a pale imitation.

Goku "Wait what?"

Gohan "I think dad that mean's…"

Romulus removed his helmet to reveal his face. He was Gohan, same eyes and the same hair. Except his face and eyes were sharper, crueler, and more vicious. He looked as if he had known a far harsher life filled with fire and blood.

The group but Piccolo were stunned again.

Romulus "We could go higher but I gather that Beerus is still around in this universe and I'd hate to wake him, but it would be rude for me to leave without you a reason to follow."

A black-purple aura came around Romulus as his eyes turned purple but his hair shooting up stayed black. His aura was demonic and spoke of evil and nightmares of something not of this world like god ki. He was clearly on par with Goku and Vegeta. His power turned the sky red and made the world tremble. It was a tremendously evil power that he welded.

Romulus allowed the power to come back into him as the sunny day return for the red apocalyptic scene that the sky became.

He placed his helmet back on and said in deep altered voice "My father, the Emperor will be coming for this world. You will not be able to stop him, and your world will  **burn**. See yah later." He said in a more hick voice meant to sound like Goku as he disappeared into a bubble that came around him.

Goku grinned "Looks like we have a fight coming our way."

Vegeta scoffed "Typical… another evil you."

It was just then that the Supreme Kai and Kibito arrived. Shin (the Supreme Kai) asked "What was that demonic energy? What's going on?"

The group turned to look a parallel universe Videl.

Videl "Alright I'll tell you everything. We might want to discuss it with Bulma, Chi-Chi as well as the rest of your group."

They all went down to Capsule corporation to find their confused friends, family and UNIT agents. Videl was in shock at seeing the parallel universe version of herself. There was an awkward silence as they waited for the rest of the Z-fighters to arrive.

Krillin arrived in his police car along with the West City's finest. He had regrown his hair and grown a mustache. He was a detective now. He even had a trench coat and mastered sort of the ability to give noir style voice over or at least that what he says.

Krillin arrival broke the silence.

Goku when over to Shin and asked "Will Beerus be joining us?"

Shin "No. He got tired so he when back to sleep. Unless someone goes to wake him up it's unlikely, he will be joining us."

Vegeta "Yeah. No thanks. Besides Kakarrot we should be dealing this ourselves."

Goku "I was just wonder 'getz'."

Vegeta "How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that."

Tien, Chiaotzu, Uub arrived with 17 and Buu unlikely to attend. Tien was clearly showing signs of age, but he was not one to retire, though he had begun to teach more than actual train.

Chiaotzu continued to show no signs of age because of his Chinese vampire nature maybe and was unchanged.

Uub had grown as a fighter since Goku decided to help him out. He had mastered the Turtle school's techniques.

Elseworld Videl seemed very keen on Chi-Chi, Bulma, Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu, Krillin and Launch while she quite cold to the Saiyan's present. Everyone was in Bulma's living room. Videl X took the stage.

Videl X "My name is Videl Teal. I was a member of an elite commando team in the New Saiyan Empire. I was a member of the ruling party Kakarrot's Ribbon Party. I'm an orphan. My original family was killed by them. Later on, I was adopted by one of the Moff's. My world is that of domination, my people enslaved. We were 'liberated' but really conquered many years ago by Kakarrot Gero the boy who came from the stars. You know him as Son Goku in your universe. The main difference between our universes is that he landed outside of Red Ribbon Army headquarters in my universe and was found by Doctor Gero. He took power in my world after the defeat of World Champion Chi-Chi at the 23rd World Martial Arts Championship with the help of the Demon Prince Piccolo. He then expanded his domains to space which he has had great success with. I found out about my real parent's death and became apart of the Resistance. I'm here because I have reason to believe that he seeks to expand his empire to this universe. I understand that he has agents in play in this universe."

* * *

Romulus returned to his gate. To find the staff still a buzz. He brushed past them and made his way to a more isolated room. He came to a circle and knelt in front of it. He lowered his head as a burning red glow came to illuminate the Prince.

His voice was like Goku but darker "Why have you called me?"

Romulus "The Resistance has made contact with that 'other' universe."

Kakarrot chuckled "Good everything is proceeding as planned. Soon the Resistance will be crushed, and this Universe will be ours. Gather your brothers and sisters. The fools will be coming. If I know me, he will be itching for a fight as am I. It has been far too long since I have had a good fight. I'm sure he feels the same."

The red glow faded as the room turned black as night.

Marron, Bra and Pan are now in their twenties at this point.

* * *

For anyone one that's read my stuff before history changes a lot doesn't it. Yeah, it's not the same universes but similar. I plan to take more time with this but then again, I'm a liar when it comes to schedules so how knows. Tell me what you think about the title. Reviews please.


	2. Getting to know you

This universe X is like a Red Son universe but different for anyone that's familiar with my past work.

* * *

There was a bit of silence with the group absorbing the gravity and nature of Videl X's message.

Trunks was finding this conversation all too familiar and getting a horrible sense of Déjà vu for some reason while most were pondering the nature of the other world.

Videl was staring at her other self. Videl X was getting a great deal of her husbands' attention. Videl knew that her husband was apparent enamored with this other version of herself. Gohan never looked at another woman never mind quite visible lusted after one. She angry about that, but then again, she knew it was her basically.

Gohan was feeling the strange effects of whatever was going on in his mind. He knew that he was going to need to ask Vegeta or father about what was going on, as he knew this wasn't normal.

Bulma however was just miffed by all of this and was first to speak airing her grievance "So you came asking for my help, but you blew down my door, burst through my walls and attack my friends!"

Videl X "I figured your guards weren't going to listen. I thought since they started shooting at me, we were past the point about worrying about damage to your property. Beside your friends attacked me and I was defending myself." Bulma grumbled as she was still miffed by all of this.

Chi-Chi flustered after hearing her name was filled with a question "So I'm the world champion in this universe?"

Videl "Yes. You're actually the woman that blunted the tyrant from taking over early. You are known as one of the heroes of the Resistance. Many of you here are heroes of us, like Yamcha, Krillin, Tien, Launch, Bulma, Dr. Briefs and Chiaotzu. All that are missing is Mai, Bill, and Master Roshi."

Bulma liked the sound of her being a hero but she had taken note of 'Bill'.

Yamcha was ecstatic "WAIT! I'm a hero in this universe."

Videl X "Well you were…"

Yamcha stopped his smile froze "Were?"

Videl X sighed "In the twenty third tournament you were killed along with most of your friends. Only Bulma and Chi-Chi survived."

Bulma shocked "We didn't wish them back?"

Videl X "You were forced to leave the Earth to escape the Emperor. Later Piccolo forced a fusion with Kami and the Empire slaughtered the Namekians. So, there are no Dragonballs."

There was a gasp in the group as the idea of not having magic balls around to solve all their problems came to mind.

Goku "So no one could be brought back."

Videl X "No one."

Vegeta was a little less shocked "What about that power that 'that other Gohan' was using what was that?"

Videl X "Yes. Well that's Demon power."

Vegeta his brow raised interest "Demon power?"

Videl X "Many years ago Towa the Demon Princess came to the Emperor. She wanted help freeing her brother from Babidi a wizard that seeked to attack Earth."

Vegeta "We know about that part."

Videl X "She offered to teach/give him the power of demons. He was reluctant at first, but she was  _ **persuasive**_  in more ways then one. Romulus has that power now too as well as many of his siblings."

Goku scratch his head "Wait how many kids does this evil me have in this universe."

Videl X look like she was deep in thought which wasn't a good sign he gathered "I'm not too sure. You have at least as many wife's as there were tribes of man or at least what the propaganda says. I'd say I've seen at least a hundred, but I know there are far more than that." (Goku was in shock his brain was failing to compute this information.) "A great deal of them are young. You started out slowly at first, but the longer time went on and you went without a challenge you got far more bored."

Yamcha thought to himself 'Damn and I thought I had game…Wait I suppose they may have not really had a choice but still."

Goku said more than a little horrified managed to squeak out "That a lot of boredom."

Vegeta "So, this other Kakarrot is nothing more than a whore ruled by his vices. He does not sound like a planner."

Videl X "You may think that, but you'd be wrong. The Emperor didn't take his throne by force alone. Before he took the Earth, he plotted and schemed. He took on Chi-Chi and company, while his allies took down the Earth's government. It was the same in space. When his brother came to Earth, he made a pact with you to take down Frieza. He managed to get the slaves of the PTO to rise up and overthrow their masters while he killed Frieza. Once Frieza was dead he killed you. Since then there has been no real challenge to him."

Shin "Wait… Why didn't I try to stop any of this?"

Videl X "Who are you?"

Kibito "He is the Supreme Kai."

Videl X "Oh, you did. Your dead. Now I guess the Makaioshin took your place."

Shin looked like someone shot him "Does that mean the demon realm is now fused with the otherworld!?" (Videl X merely shrugged.) "Right I suppose you wouldn't know."

Goten "Alright this is great to know but how are we supposed to go after that Darth Vader dressed guy with my brothers face?"

Gohan and Bulma looked at each other then at the UNIT agents that had been listening to all of this.

Bulma "Well me, your brother and the government have sort of been working on our own Parallel universe research project."

Shin looked at the two of them with ire "You've been playing with the fundamental structure of the cosmos!"

Gohan sighed "Well sorry it's just that it all of that business with the Universe Tournament and all, got me and Bulma thinking about ways to move about other realities. Our friendly government agents told us that in the past a 'Doctor' managed to go to another universe. We told them our plan. They got us in contact with a team of researchers and scientists at Black Mesa, so we've been working on it."

Bulma scoffed "Hey you should be thanking us. Which out my brilliance we would have no way to detect or follow them."

Shin shouted at her "You're playing around with the forces of the universe like they were Legos! Who knows what kind of damage you could be doing!"

Bulma huffed "Well I'm not seeing any down side."

Videl X coughed to get their attention "Uhm well actually that's the thing…We sort of found this place because of your gateway. MO was in the process of building our own when we detected yours. Once we did, it was decided that this reality would be the target."

Bulma looked very defensive as Shin glared at her with righteous anger now confirmed. Bulma turned her head up in a pout "Well… Its very easy to pick apart someone's ideas after the fact 'Captain Hindsight'."

Vegeta growled "This is getting us nowhere. Our enemies are plotting, and you are all just standing around! We need a plan and we need a way to go to that other realm!"

Bulma shook her head and sarcastically stated "On my side as always huh sweetie." (She turned her gaze on the UNIT agents.) "Fine 'stooges' I need to talk to your boss."

* * *

The Prime Minster was in the plane still dressed in his dark green suit and had on his purple sunglasses. He was tapping his foot while he was listening to music as he was sitting across from Bill. Bill had on his red beret with the blue earth symbol on it. His army green uniform was without a blemish. Bill's head was resting on his fist as his large brownish aviators sunglasses hid the frustration in his eyes.

Rome hadn't listened to any of Bill's advice and now they were on their way to West City even though this weirdness never tended to have a peaceful solution. They we're probably leveling the city as they got closer he thought.

Rome took out his ear buds " _Bill_  boy you don't look like you're having fun?"

Bill "Mister Prime Minister I fail to see what 'fun' could be had from this."

Rome "Well their a chance that you'll be able to test out Colonel Austin's power."

Bill merely glanced at the Colonel in his UNIT uniform with Hollywood looks having come along to protect the idiot. Colonel Steve Austin had brown hair a chiseled jaw with blue eyes now a little bluer since the surgery. It had cost 60 million zennie to save him, but the results spoke for themselves.

Bill "I'd rather not test the Colonel unless it was an emergency that couldn't be solved without our involvement…" (He was interrupted by his phone that rang. He took it out his pocket answered it.) "Are we go for secure?"

Rick "Yes General Stryker."

Bill "Go ahead."

Rick "Bulma would like to talk to you."

Bill's face soured as his frustration suddenly grew. "Okay. I guess when it rains it pours. Put her on and I'll hear her demands."

Rome gave Bill a look "Put it on speaker." Bill sighed and did so as Bulma took the phone.

Bulma "So…How you're doing?"

Bill "I'm in no mood make your demands and depending the level of unreasonable they are I'll consider them."

Bulma "'Demands' I don't make 'demands' merely suggestions." (Bill gave no response.) "Well you see the reason why I'm calling is that I need access to Black Mesa."

Bill "Absolute not! You people are a security risk, everything that you guys go near blows up."

Bulma "Look 'buddy' you owe me, my husband and my old friend you owe all of us. You only have a planet because of them."

Bill "Your old friend came here to blow up the Earth same with your husband and you constantly use UNIT resources. How do I owe any of you?"

Bulma "How about Gohan?"

Bill "Okay. But why?"

Bulma "Well its well along story…"

* * *

A green haired man was with his officers on his bridge. He had three eyes and scowl on his face. He wore a dark grey Saiyan like armor. He had long thin scar on his right check. His eyes were a faded blue. But he had no tail he was just human. "What did they find?"

The bridge was a large place with a cat walk above were most of the officers worked below in the back was chair for the Captain but most of this place seemed to encourage the highest leadership to stand or walk around.

Seven red armored guards we're behind the armored Prince. They were his bloodguard the bodyguards of the Imperial family.

The Grand Admiral Cobalt with his blue hair and eyes said back to him "Nothing my Prince. The Commando team Freelancer and the twins failed to find much sign of them. They managed to find some remains of camp, but it was long since abandon."

Remus "More then a year without result…It is high time we take more creative steps to find them."

Cobalt 'My Prince we don't need bounty hunter scum to hunt them down. The twins and the Freelancer team simply need more accurate intelligence."

Remus "I'm through with your excuses. Bring me the scum!" (Comms officer whispered into Cobalt ear after Remus was finished.) "What is Admiral?"

Cobalt "My Prince your lord brother wishes to make contact with you."

Remus "Which brother?"

Cobalt "The Crowned Prince my Prince."

Remus "Move us out of the debris field so that I can have a clear transmission."

Remus marched off with a determined look still on his face. He came into an empty room. The door closed and a hologram appeared of Romulus. He was being projected in blue.

Remus "You wished to speak with me?"

Romulus "Our father's plan is in motion."

Remus "You're going to have to be more specific."

Romulus "The other realm. The Resistance has contacted it."

Remus "Does this mean mine hunt is over?"

Romulus "Yes but just in the conventional means. The Emperor plan will no doubt flush them out of hiding. Return to the Earth our siblings will be coming too."

Remus "As you wish my Brother."

* * *

Bill had a tense look on his face as Bulma finished. "So, you're saying the project that you bully me into help with is the reason Earth is yet again under threat?"

Bulma "Yes but who could have seen this coming?"

Bill "The records I showed you stated that other universes could be well for lack of a better word be 'evil'."

Bulma "You agreed to my plan despite that fact."

Bill didn't think that merited a response "Look I'm coming West City right now we can talk then…"

Rome who had been listen intently as this had all been on speaker mode spoke up "Bill as your PM I'm ordering you to assist my future mother-in-law and her friends."

Bill "Mister Prime Minister…"

Rome interrupted "Look for the first time ever we actually have a chance to do something about a threat and you want to sit on your hands, well I won't. 'Mom' you have our fully support and can use the gateway. Also tell Bra that I'm going to have a nice dinner with her at fancy French restaurant with the name I can't pronounce." He made a kissing noise then Bulma hung up.

Bill angry at this point "This is not how this is done."

Rome smiling "And how have things been going with the way they have been? No so good…Times my General are changing and we're just going change with them. A world with supermen running around without our supervision is over it high time that humanity has a bigger role in things."

* * *

An NSE Admiral in his uniform with dull green eyes and olive hair was marching into a room. He didn't want to be interrupting his commander and his Princess, but Romulus's was on orders from the Emperor.

He marched pass the throne that she had and her Egyptian ruins that she had as apart of her space. All dug up and place here on a whim of hers. There was hieroglyphics all over the walls they probably just up for show.

He was coming up the halls when he was met by a bloodguardman. The mute stopped him for about a second then directed him to follow. They two came to the doors of the bedroom which was guarded by other six bloodguardsmen.

Olive "I need to see the Princess. Romulus wishes to speak with her. The Crown Prince is under orders of the Emperor." They stood out of the way.

The door opened. The room was hot and stank of sex even though to it was large. The pretend sunlight was coming through the window. He saw his superior naked and handcuffed to the bed on the floor.

Grand Admiral Cyan was smiling and crossed his legs upon seeing Olive. Neither the one purple eye nor one green eye showed since of any sort of panic. His green hair was disheveled which was a new sight as the man took his appearance serious. On one of his shoulders was a scar which looked like a bite mark. He seemed to want to try to play this off as normal which was fine with Olive.

Olive heiled "My lord I wish to speak with your wife."

Cyan attempted to heil but merely moved he chains around, and he stopped. He sighed "My wife and I are quite busy right now Admiral and I can't see that changing. Nor will I see this interruption lengthening your life upon her seeing you."

Livy came out of a different room. Her displeasure with Olive's presence was apparent. Her blue eyes were filled with rage. Her free roaming tail was aggressively moving showing frustration he guessed. Her black hair was messed up. The ruthless Princess of NSE had bedhead.

He dares not look downwards as she was naked, and he like either of his heads where they were.

Olive heiled her "My Princess your brother Romulus requests an audience on orders from the Emperor."

Livy practical spat "Is that so?"

Cyan "Would he be here if it wasn't?" (Livy looked at Cyan who shrugged.) "I hate replacing subordinates… It's a lot of paperwork."

Livy "Fine…" She went back to get dressed.

Cyan "So let me guess Romulus didn't tell you what this was about?" (Olive nodded.) "I guess that means that other universe is open. Good… Its time things change around here. I think we've been far too complacent."

Livy emerged from her room in what was a combination of Saiyan armor with Egyptian features. The pale woman had on real leopard skins with silks. It wasn't very practical, but it was loud which is what she liked.

* * *

Videl X left the group as she sought to find a quieter spot now that it appeared that everyone heard what she had said and had listened. She found a window and looked out of one of Bulma's house. She tossed her helmet to the ground as she looked.

She saw the people below. She saw a city that had no monstrous credos on its billboards and banners. She saw people holding hands that would have been in camps in her world. She saw peace or at least a brand of it and it looked alien to her. It both comforting and heartbreaking at the same time but her face didn't change.

Videl X wasn't alone for long as she was found by Videl. Videl X exhaled "You're not that quiet on your feet."

Videl "I've not had a reason to need to be quiet."

Videl X very coldly "No. I suppose  **you**  haven't."

Videl felt that came out very wrong "I'm sorry. I just want to talk."

Videl X "Talking with our self would normally count as crazy."

Videl "Yeah…But I have this sort of six sense I guess with you that is. I sense that you need it."

Videl X "Perhaps you should be speaking with your husband."

Videl "Yeah sorry about that I have no idea what's going on with him. But that hasn't really been bother you I gather."

Videl X "My best friends might be dead right now. Sharpener was cut in half and Erasa is in their hands. If she's alive she is being tortured. I know this because I was apart of it the Empire. I've killed innocent people, guilt, good and evil alike. Now I'm here…This place is no Earth I have known. My Earth is full of uniforms. My people are not much more then soldiers. They march down the streets in a rhythm. You're are walking however they wish."

Videl "It's called freedom."

Videl X "Yes but this place isn't ready for any of this. Mine are constantly in war. Mine people are brutal and ruthless. These people are complacent not seeing how fragile all of this is… They don't realize it can happen here too."

* * *

I wonder who Remus was hunting for? I bet there important. More answers too come.


	3. Getting Ready for Showtime

Gohan was tempted to go after his wife and the other Videl but he realized that might not be the best idea. Gohan looking around decided that since everyone was using this opportunity he should talk to Vegeta.

Gohan walked over towards Vegeta "Aw Vegeta I need to ask you something."

Vegeta being his usually sunny self barked out at him a question "What do you want Gohan?"

Gohan gently and quietly "I said I need ask you something and it's kind of personal."

Vegeta mumbled 'Boy has too human in him, they never get to the point.' (Louder now.) "Fine then we can talk about your Videl problem."

Gohan hated that he had just said that so loudly but most of the family seemed to be too busy catching up to notice. Vegeta followed Gohan to a side room to talk. The two were in a small kitchen.

Gohan ashamed "So you noticed?"

Vegeta "It would be hard to not. You've looked at the 'other Videl' constantly and not very 'friendly' mind you."

Gohan wounded sounding "Its…I…I have felt like I've had no control. My mind is playing tricks on me."

Vegeta "I don't really understand it either. You've already long since marked your wife correct?" (Gohan nodded.) "Interesting… marking isn't just that goes away. Unless she died you wouldn't want another mate." (Hitting on something.) "But this is your mate... That's it. She is your mate she smells like her and everything, but your mate that you haven't marked yet. Your brain thinks it hasn't accomplished its 'task' as it were."

Gohan catching on "So your saying that my mind thinks that I simply haven't marked Videl yet?"

Vegeta "Exactly. You're just going back to the moment you decided to make her your mate."

Gohan "Oh so this would happen to any of us… What do I do?"

Vegeta shrugged "Don't be around her. Your body and mind will simply see her as your mate that you simply haven't marked yet. That's not going to change regardless of the fact you already have a mate."

Gohan frustrated "I should have more control then this."

Vegeta "We'll you do. You haven't done anything yet and if you keep your distance you won't. Now if you'll excuse me, we have actual things that need to be done besides this crap we have actual enemy."

* * *

While Gohan and Vegeta disappeared to discuss his problem Goten was brooding as Bulma told Bra that Rome was coming. It made him want to punch things. Next to him was Trunks who got of the phone with Mai.

Trunks "Mai's on her way. I can't wait to tell her about all of this. She like this kind of stuff."

Goten "You marked her right?"

Trunks "Well yeah man you saw her earlier."

Goten "Yeah but was it you know the first thing or…?"

Trunks "Look man I know that you haven't had much luck in the category of love but it's not like their no one out there for you."

Goten grimaced as he heard Bra squeal "The asshole is on the way."

Trunks "You know if it's anything I'd rather have you be my brother then that guy."

Goten "It would be really evil to ruin her happiness."

Trunks "Telling her shouldn't really affect anything if she actually loved the guy. You know I feel real kamidamn weird getting involved in my sister's love life. Look you either say something or make your peace that she's going to be married to him."

Goten nodded "Okay then let's change the subject…"

Trunks "Good idea."

Goten "We need to learn God Ki all of us, my brother, panny and your sister."

Trunks "What?"

Goten "That other brother of mine. He has that power. His siblings have that power. It not just our dads against one or two its our dads against an army of them. We probably should have learned it a long time ago."

Trunks "I suppose your right, but won't it take a while?"

Goten "We have the Hyperbolic Time Chamber."

Trunks "Right. That could work."

* * *

Yamcha was with Puar, Oolong, Tien, Chiaotzu Launch, Bulma, Krillin, 18, Chi-Chi and Goku.

18 kissed Krillin "I'm going to go get my brother we might need him." She left to go find him.

Yamcha sighed "Well aside from me dying and stay dead. This other universe me sounds like he left an impression. I wonder what else he did that I didn't?"

Oolong "You realize it was because he got himself killed while failing to stop an alien invader. A Saiyan just like you failed to do."

Yamcha frowned "Hey pig I've seen you do anything heroic since you wished for some panties."

Oolong "Hey that was my one contribution to all of this since then I've retired. Most people never saved the world once, I did it and it was way too much work."

Launch in blonde mode "Yeah like you could have done anything else."

Puar nodded in agreement "I think Pilaf freezing had more to do with us winning then you blurted out the first thing in head."

Oolong huffed "Everyone a critic." (He really wanted to change the subject.) "So, Launch why haven't you been around?" He asked with an evil grin.

Tien and Launch gave each other a look then both of the sighed turning back to the others.

Tien "Let's just say that me and Launch haven't gotten along."

Bulma "Aw I thought you two would be prefect for each other."

Launch hissed "Well your wrong. It didn't work not in this universe."

There was a awkward silence, Krillin was the first to speak up.

Krillin "This universe. 18…is the other universe. An 18 that never became better person."

Chi-Chi "A universe were my son is a monster by the looks of it. I must be a slave."

Goku growled "To think that other version of me killed my friends and hurt Chi-Chi. He's going to pay."

* * *

Shin was staring coldly at Uub. The two had found their groups rather close together.

Uub perturbed "I'm sorry sir do I know you?"

Shin unsure of even his own feeling on the subject "No. I suppose you don't, but I know you."

Uub "How is that?"

Shin "Ask your master. You know it strange for over thousands of years I was afraid of you. You were in my nightmares but know you don't even know who I am. It's a rather cold feeling like all of what happened didn't matter. Excuse me."

Shin and Kibito walked over to Goku. Shin to Goku "I'm going to your Lookout. I'll be around if you need my help Goku." He had spoken coldly and calmly to both Uub and then Goku.

Uub who was left confused asked out loud "What was that about?"

Piccolo came up behind him "Past… that was what that was about kid. Take it from me that past is haunting and let's just say kid that you might have done a lot to him."

Tarble looking on "I can't see how all these people hold these grudges." (He turned and smiled at Gure.) "I couldn't see a reason at all."

Jaco who was standing in awe having just see that little interacting blurted out in amazement "Was that the Supreme Kai?! Was I next to God?!"

Vegeta and Gohan came back in and Trunks and Goten went over to talk with them and Goku.

Goku looked at Gohan "You good son?"

Gohan "Yeah, just needed to clear something up."

Trunks "The five scratch that seven of us need to talk?" He signaled for Pan and Bra to come over. They came over.

Bra irritated that her gossip with Pan was interrupted "Yeah what is it!"

Trunks "We need to get stronger we need God ki father, Goku can you teach us?"

Bra rolled her eyes at this "Are you serious?"

Pan nodded "Your right."

Bra "Pan unlike you I don't need any more then flying and being bend some steel. I never needed Super Saiyan and I don't need this."

Trunks "Yeah well other Videl said that the others on that side have that power and they really out number father and Goku."

Vegeta hissed at the concept that he couldn't handle the situation but stopped short of bawking at this, after all it would mean his kids would actual train.

Vegeta then grinned "Your brother's right you five need to train. You've all been far too soft. Its high time that we taught you how to go blue."

Bra huffed "I've got a date."

Goten happy about it "Hopefully, it won't take too long." Hoping it would take that long.

Bra "We can at least wait until my 'cyanide' gets here."

Vegeta hissed "Fine. We'll wait for your loser boyfriend." Said as he turned from her with disgust.

* * *

There was a tense feeling in the room at her words. Videl both understood and didn't.

Videl "What do you mean?"

Videl X "It is as I said. My people are ruthless. Yours are weak. It wasn't just Kakarrot taking over. Plenty joined him willing. They joined him and overthrew a peaceful world and ushered my world. His people are already in place. If our worlds are so close, then your people are going to help him… A thought just occurred. I know you people are strong, but we do have allies possibly on mine side."

Videl X grabbed her helmet off the floor and rushed past Videl who followed her.

Videl X when back to where the others were. Mai had just arrived but 18 had left to get her brother.

Videl X went to Bulma and the others about to speak her plan when Rome came in with Bill.

* * *

Bill noticed that there was a change in Rome as they approached Capsule Corp by limousine, the arrogant PM was suddenly nervous.

Rome "Perhaps you were right General this might not have been the best idea."

Bill "Why is that Mister Prime Minister?"

Rome hurriedly "Well maybe the PM shouldn't be seen going to a corporation's headquarters unannounced."

Bill knew it was a lie by his inflection. Something must be bother him. Bill tried to speak but they had arrived.

Rome breathed out and the two emerged with Austin. Secret Service agents and UNIT men were everywhere as the Media was all over the site with police keeping them back. Rome heard them calling to him so her turned and flashed them the peace symbol before heading inside.

He entered and froze as Videl X saw him. Videl X looked at him and Bill. She came forward keeping her focus on Rome.

She got close to him "Do I know you?" She looked confused. She knew she knew him maybe, but she couldn't place him. Things were wrong but she knew that face maybe.

Rome shrugged "I'd think not. You're from a different universe I thought."

Videl X "Could you take of your sunglasses?"

Bill walked forward stepping in between Rome and Videl X. He put his hand out. "Madame. I would like to thank you for could to help us, but the Prime Minister doesn't take orders from you."

Videl X looked into the General's eyes and took his hand. She had switched gears a bit as she seemed genuinely respectful. "It's an honor sir to be shaking your hand. In a way you are the voice of the Resistance. Its good to see that you didn't lose your eye and that you command Earth's defense force. Now I hadn't ordered him I was asking him."

Bill now found himself beset by questions. This other world's version of him must be of great significance.

Rome moved Bill aside as he took off his glasses "Very well."

Videl X looked at his eyes to see that they were black and not as she thought. Videl X was a bit confused and pulled away "Sorry. I don't I know what I was thinking. You just sound and look like someone I know I think."

Rome "It's quite alright. Did we interrupt anything?"

Videl X "No." (She turned from him and towards the group.) "We have allies on the other side. Before the black curtain of the Empire fell over the Earth in my world, a hand full of people escaped the planet. Major William Stryker, Captain Mai, Chi-Chi, Bulma, as well as some UNIT personnel. They are the Resistance in my world or at least the people that could inspire the few to rise against the many. They have yet to be caught by the Empire and if we could find them, we could use their help."

Vegeta "I don't see how some humans could help us, but we got a plan of our own… Me and Kakarrot with teach kids god ki. We'll pop to you over once were done at the Lookout."

Bra barked out "I'm not going to another universe! I've got a date!"

Vegeta scowled "I didn't say you had to come just that you have to train."

Rome "I guess we'll need a rain check. I'm new to this stuff but this sounds important Bra. You go train."

Bra sighed "Fine."

Bill "Well now that is out way. The rest of us can go to Black Mesa."

Rome "Well not me. I have better things to do then go to a desert. Bra I'll be at your house when you come back." He strolled over find him a spot and began to make himself comfortable.

The Saiyan's except Tarble gathered round Goku and they disappeared.

Bulma "Well I want to see my baby. Anyone else want to come along?"

Yamcha "I'm coming. I'm tired of being sidelined."

Tien "Me too this is way too interesting."

Launch "I want to see this thing."

Krillin "Well I'm going waiting for 18 and Maron. I'm a cop I can't just rush off on an adventure like in the old days."

Piccolo "I'm going to the Lookout. My place is on the Earth not elsewhere." He walked out and flew away.

Uub "Well I suppose this is a good way to get some training in…I'll come."

Chi-Chi "Well as interesting as meeting another me might be I'm going to hold down the fort until all of this blows over. I'll keep the wedding plans going Bulma."

Bulma nodded "Thanks. But I get the feeling that this isn't just going to blow over by tomorrow."

Videl X to Chi-Chi "I'm pretty sure well have to come back so I'm sure you'll get to meet her later."

Mai itched her shoulder "I should stay here. It is half mine party too."

Tarble "Vegeta would glare at me otherwise okay I'll come."

Jaco nervous "A Super Elite such as myself should stay on the Earth to… to protect it yeah that's it."

Gure and Tights looked both like they were staying.

Bulma "Alright then let's get going!"

* * *

A man in a tan uniform turned to face the men in a room which appeared deep underground. It was a red ribbon uniform with a black arm band instead of a red one. His eyes were green. His hair once green now white. Despite his age he had keep in shape and looked ready for a fight. Behind him were monitors showing the cities of the world including West City. Well medaled uniform said his name General Teal.

Next to him walked up a woman with Violet hair dyed she had blue eyes and was a General Violet based on the pin. She nodded to him.

Teal had on his face a wolfish grin on it "Boys and Girls the hour is nigh. Our friends from the other side were not lying. Soon the majority of Son Goku friends will be elsewhere and our attack on this world can begin. The Ribbon will soon fly again thanks to your efforts and their help. It was a tremendous lose to us when the good doctor died but now, we will soon have our revenge. They thought that the Ribbon was cut but we shall show them that our dreams don't die so easily. UNIT, Son Goku, his friends the enemies of the master race will soon find that we didn't just laid down and die. In fact, that we like a glorious cancer have grown inside them festering waiting for our chance and with our new Supreme Commander we will strike. It's high time this world remembered to be afraid of us and our jackboot. Its time we show them meaning of the word  **fear**  and  **war**. I remember our past and I'm sure that you do too. They wish to paper over the wars, the horror, but we remember. It was struggle that made man great and we will bring it back to the way it was. We are going to change the course and make it great like it was before. Boys and Girls it's time we went to war and reintroduce some good old fashion barbarism back on to this world."

Outside Capsule corps a UNIT agent looked at his phone which said, 'Showtime coming soon.' As the same message came to agents all across the planet. The UNIT captain bit his thumb as he could feel the bomb in chest turn on and reading for detonation. He looked over to were Rome was siting. A bead of sweat came down his head as he made his way from the lawn to over where Rome was, who was talking with Chi-Chi and Krillin.

The same text message going to a well suited man in the King's bunker who was standing right behind him as well as a man in a lab coat in Black Mesa.

* * *

Goku and the others arrived at the Lookout to find Dende and Mr. Poppo talking with Shin and Kibito.

Goku "Yeah guys. My and Vegeta here to teach them how to use God Ki mind if we use the hyperbolic time chamber?"

Dende "Sure thing Goku. Thanks to the upgrades you'll be able to all go in. I hope it won't take long."

Goku "Nah it shouldn't take too long. They already seen us do it a number of times. It should only take us a few months."

Vegeta "Maybe more if someone drags her feet. So, phoning in will just make this take longer." Bra huffed at that.

Trunks "Hey Goten it'll just be like the old times."

Goten "Yeah."

Vegeta barked"This isn't a camping trip. We have work to do."

Goku grinning "Well then what are we waiting for let's get going."

* * *

The pieces on the board are moving aren't they.


End file.
